Engagement mechanism is widely used, which may be employed in any assembly between two assembly parts, as long as disassembly possibility is to be considered.
Conventional engagement mechanism employed for assembling, disassembling the assembly parts is usually composed of locking tenon, spring and single-wedged surface barb. When two assembly parts are assembled, the barb is pressed aslant along its single-wedge surface to engage and secure the two assembly parts. In disassembly, the barb has to be pushed from inward via additional tools to release the engagement, which is extremely inconvenient for an assembly operator. Consequently, engagement mechanism incorporated release mechanism is designed as follow.
TW Utility Model Patent Publication No. 244713 discloses a lateral plate engagement mechanism incorporated a release mechanism, which comprises: a frame, the frame is arranged with a rear plate which defines a cutout; a lateral plate, the lateral plate is moveably assembled to a side of the frame, one end of the lateral plate adjacent the rear plate forms an accommodating portion, the accommodating portion forms a pair of positioning holes; and a locking device accommodated in the accommodating portion of the lateral plate comprising a box member, a clasp structure accommodated in the box member, and a handle. One side of the box member forms a pair of positioning holes; a top portion of the box member forms an elongated groove; a pair of protruding posts extends from an inner side of the box member. The clasp structure comprises a pair of buckling bars and an elastic portion. One end of the buckling bar pivotally connects the protruding post, and the other end extends outwardly from the positioning hole of the box member. The buckling bar connects the elastic portion, and the elastic portion is adjacent to the handle. Wherein, after the locking device is secured to the accommodating portion of the lateral plate, the other end of the buckling bar extends outwardly from the positioning hole of the accommodating portion. After the lateral plate is assembled to the frame, said other end of the buckling bar abuts against both sides of the cutout of the rear plate to secure the lateral plate. In disassembling the lateral plate, the handle is pressed through the elongated groove of the box member; the handle abuts against the elastic portion; the elastic portion deforms and drives the buckling bar to retract, so that said other end of the buckling bar retracts from the cutout. This prior art patent provides convenience for releasing engagement without the help of extra tools, however, much more complex mechanism is needed, and its cost is relatively increased. In the meantime, extra disengagement procedure (pressing the handle through the elongated groove of the box member) is required to release the engagement, which is still an inconvenient design for the assembly operator.
In addition, TW Utility Model Patent Publication No. 506562 also discloses an engagement mechanism incorporated with release mechanism without screw used to engage a computer housing having a flange and a computer main body. The engagement mechanism comprises: an engagement body having a plurality of long hooks and a plurality of short hooks; a cover member covering the engagement body having a plurality of locking tenons; a locking groove set provided on the computer main body having a plurality of locking grooves for engaging with the engagement body and also limiting transverse movement of the engagement member while enabling the longitudinal movement of the engagement member; and a locking ring, which is arranged on the flange of the computer hosing at a position corresponding to the locking groove set. When the computer housing engages with the computer main body, the locking ring is embedded in the long hook of the engagement body and the computer main body, therefore preventing the computer housing from disengaging. This prior art patent provides convenience in releasing without using extra tools and screws. However, much more complex mechanism is needed, and the cost is relatively increased. At the same time, extra disengagement procedures (moving the cover member and the engagement body) are needed to release the engagement, which is also still an inconvenient design for the assembly operator.
All of the abovementioned conventional mechanism cannot provide convenience and practicability in disengagement. Consequently, there is a need to provide an engagement mechanism that provides easy engagement/disengagement eliminating extra disengagement design in order to simplify structure and lower cost.